


Yes, Captain

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Fucking Machines, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: He was somethingMy old husbandHe was all you’d ever want
Relationships: Rodimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Yes, Captain

Magnus had never seen his Captain so quietly serious before- and he couldn’t help the tiny shiver that rattled up his spinal strut.

Rodimus tilted his helm slightly, something unnamed in his optics as he raised an optic ridge like a curious villain.

“Mags, ya gotta work with me here.”, he said, his voice brushing the surface of a lower smooth register; as if it were dust glancing off the edge of dusklight sunbeams.

“I will not call you by the title of Master- I find it to be uncouth, given our people’s histories. Personally.”

“What about Captain?”

Magnus swallowed hard, feeling his face flush, “…I could be agreeable to the title of Captain.”

“Excellent. Now that I know what ideas I can work with, I’ll get back to ya in seven days about us taking a few nights off.”

“Nights, plural?”

“We’ll need ‘em.”, mused Rodimus quietly, frowning slightly as he perused the list on the datapad in front of him, “… And I’ll need to chase down Perce for some help with a few things.”

“I would prefer no one know about our activities-”

“It’s a safety thing, Mags.”, said Rodimus easily, “And I trust Perce more than anyone else- he’s the best at keeping his trap shut about shit no one else needs to hear.”

Rodimus looked up, a flash of keen hunger in his optics before he smiled without dentae, “Anything else you need me to know, babe?”

Magnus snorted at the affectionate pet-name before clearing his throat, “Well. As you know, the… Magnus armor is moreso an active exoskeleton; not sentient, per say…”

“Not aware, but to a degree alive, yeah.”

“…This means it has adapted certain traits, due to my natural frame.”

“Uh huh.”

A beat of silence before Magnus softly whispered, “The dentae are fanged. And decently sharp.”

Magnus watched, hesitant and worried as Rodimus stared unerringly back, a blink of optics before a slow and almost vicious smile spread over the captain’s face. A smile which revealed cruelly curved predator’s fangs in the mech’s dental line.

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem for me, what about you?”

Magnus shook his head, not wanting to analyze why that smile shook him to his core; stroking his spark and making him shudder as he swallowed back a soft whine.

“I’ll comm you when everything’s ready, babe.”

Magnus nodded, mouth dry as he took his leave in measured motions, and Rodimus hummed to himself.

It had begun simply, teasing jokes between the pair of them in private quarters and when they could be alone.

It had all started when Rodimus laughed warmly, nuzzling under Magnus’s chin and teasingly saying, “Aw, you wouldn’t wanna be under my thumb just a liiiittle bit?”

It was Magnus stammering, and Rodimus’s optics lighting up in a whole new way. It was Magnus muttering, “Perhaps not under your THUMB but…” and Rodimus drumming eternally-scuffed servotips against the Enforcer’s heavy chestplate.

“Let’s talk about this a little later, yeah?”, purred the mech in Magnus’s lap, “When I’ve had time to jot down a few… ideas.”

Magnus had agreed, thinking the Captain would forget in a few hours time. He had not expected for Rodimus to coaxingly summon him into their now-shared office; or for Rodimus to slide a datapad over to him with a list of… absolutely LEWD concepts jotted down, and in some cases quickly sketched out.

What made Magnus’s hands shake was how eager he had felt, letting his optics slide over words and hashed out lines. He marked out ones he refused to entertain, put an asterisk next to ones he had done or would be interested in doing; and Rodimus hummed a soft note every time one made Magnus’s blush deepen or his hand shake.

And now, here sits the Enforcer, face aflame with color staring open-mouthed as a comm flickered into his processor with a simple image of Rodimus and his grin.

His fanged, decadent smile, lazy and curling like a serpent in a baptismal fountain and his lowlit optics with Something looming in the background.

::See you tonight, Magnus.::

The Enforcer nearly yelled aloud in surprise.

Time couldn’t pass fast enough. The tick-tock of the small timepiece on Magnus’s desk seemed entirely too loud, too ominous to fit in with the minimalist and clean environment it laughed itself to silence in. And then, the soft alarm sounded and Magnus looked up only to realize with a strange sense of relief that his shift was over.

He was out before Megatron had a chance to say “Good evening”, down the hall without a word to anyone who noticed him.

His hands shook as he stood in front of his hab door, entering his keycode and his verification code before the door slid open. Silent, without even a rattle- an improvement over the morning. He huffed in acknowledgment, stepping inside to see Rodimus sitting too casually on a counter, face in a datapad and clearly on some kind of call.

“Yeah, yeah- Perce this isn’t my first rodeo, you realize that right? Uh huh. Yep. Awesome- thanks for lending a hand and a brain, mech, I appreciate it. Mags will too, when we’re done. Peace, out.”

Magnus frowned as Rodimus looked up with optics hazy and content.

“And that was?”

“Double checking specs and making sure everything is set up one hundred percent.”

“How… thorough.”

“I’m pretty thorough when it’s necessary.”

Magnus laughed, eyebrows raised and helm tilted, “If only that applied around the crew I suppose.”

“They’d run screaming if I did that, Mags.”, said Rodimus simply, a smirk flickering to the surface briefly before disappearing again, “They listen better when I let ‘em forget I was a commander before I was a Captain, or a Prime- speaking of…”

Those optics flickered into sharp clarity, “From here on out, it’s Captain, not Roddy.”

“Of course.”

“Of course what?”

“Of course, Captain.”

Rodimus nodded sharply before beckoning Magnus to follow him farther into the hab; a short journey which ended with Magnus making a sharp sound of surprise at what greeted him.

“I take it you weren’t expecting me to go all out.”

“….A correct assumption, Captain.”, wheezed Magnus weakly. The… machine, because that’s quite obviously what it was, was matte black in color. Sturdily built, anchored heavily, with much of the internal machinations covered by a smooth case. Rodimus nodded for Magnus to inspect it, waiting quietly for the Enforcer to carefully approach the creation and gently run hands over the exposed surfaces.

“Custom built, just to wreck you.”, said Rodimus with a chuckle, “I made sure every base was covered.”

“Is that so, Captain?”

Rodimus held up a palm sized remote, his grin reappearing like a crescent moon from a cloudbank, “Damn right. Now… before you hop up on the berth and we really get this party started….”

Magnus watched as Rodimus reached into his subspace, pulling out two bundles of steelsilk rope- in soft gray.

“Yes or no, Magnus.”

The Enforcer swallowed hard. It felt like the brink of something- the edge or end, he couldn’t tell. Rodimus’s expression was unreadable, calm and collected and focused in a way that made Magnus’s pulse race wildly out of time with his normal tempo and made his stomach warm in a way he hadn’t felt in… far too long.

“Yes, Captain.”

“Excellent. Stand by the berth, don’t move- let me know if it pulls too tight or if you feel discomfort.”

The clipped way the Captain spoke made Magnus swallow hard. The way his feline-bright optics flickered to and fro over the Enforcer’s bulky armor was equal parts terrifying and exhilarating and as steelsilk rope was unwound from it’s bundles and laced in artful patterns made each portion of plating twitch in eagerness.

Magnus looked down, flexing his hands and shifting slightly in his bonds. His optics flicked to the side, glancing in the mirror to see a corsetlike lacing pattern made by the winding binding before he looked back at a near-purring Rodimus.

“Comfy, Mags?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, Captain.”

The edge to the word ‘what’ made a thrilling spark race over Magnus’s sensornet; made a whispering voice in the back of his processor ask what would happen if he, just this once, went against his nature and was obtuse on purpose.

He huffed quietly as Rodimus fiddled with the machine. He berated himself, things had barely started and already he seemed to be diving wholesparked into it too far. His musings were quiet and, he thought, unnoticed until Rodimus snapped his servos without turning around.

Magnus jumped, and looked up. The Captain glanced over his shoulder, and with a growl in his voice, gave his Enforcer an order.

“Don’t you dare try an’ lecture yourself right now.”

Magnus forced his knees straight, and again his mouth was dry. Something clicked in the machine, and it seemed to hum in some kind of activation before the Prime turned easily, the motion too-fluid to be honed on a battlefield.

“This is for your enjoyment, you understand? Answer verbally.”

“Y-Yes.”

“Yes what?”

That razorline on the edge of a sentence- Magnus was faced with a decision. And… He thinks Rodimus knows it. Magnus hears the door beep as it locks, and locks again. Rodimus stand ramrod straight, optics icy blue and the edge of his mouth turned ever so slightly down in a frown. Magnus flexes against the binding around his arms and waist and realizes his chestplating is framed ever-so-lovingly by the ropes around him-

He remembers telling Rodimus how he fears his armor malfunctioning, how terrifying the idea of being trapped is.

He smiles almost tired, relaxes just enough to let his optics fall dim.

“Yes, Captain.”

Rodimus’s grin makes his hands clench tightly, wanting to reach out to touch already. Rodimus nods at the berth.

“The way I’ve bound you up should give you enough slack to get comfortable. Go slow.”

Magnus nods, still wary, still hesitant on some level- but slowly sinking into a role he had long thought would be denied him. The berth has never felt more comforting, he’s touched but silent when he notices Rodimus had been sure to anchor the soft covering on top enough that his motions wouldn’t disturb it.

He sinks down with a sight, laying on his back with a grunt and moving his wrists against the anchoring ropes keeping them nearly against his hips.

Rodimus stands at the foot of the berth, his smile Cheshire and hungry in nature.

“Now, tell me what you want, Magnus. Answer verbally.”

Magnus bites back the shocked exclamation that threatened to burst free, thinking for a moment to remind Rodimus how distasteful he found ‘dirty talk’.

“…I wish to be touched, Captain.”

“Very well.”

Magnus nearly leaps off the berth at the servos that trace over his thigh plating- feeling rounded claws tap-tap-tap over seams and dipping down to stroke cables. He makes a sound of surprise, and Rodimus laughs- low and dangerous and smooth.

“I’m a Nyon mech, Mags.”, he says easily, blunt and to the point, “We’re made to survive in a hellish place. You get a few bonuses with that kind of environment.”

Magnus swallows hard, feeling kisses brush over his thighs and remembers the fangs behind those lipplates; feels gentle nips that graze razor-sharp points over exposed lines.

“You get a little rough, a little vicious. And hellishly smart.”

Magnus makes a noise of interest, of curiosity.

“Before I was a Captain, I was a Commander.”, murmurs Rodimus, and gold servos flex against Magnus’s armor as he nuzzles a hip joint and makes the Enforcer softly gasp, “I ran my town, and I ran its protectors. I let the crew think I’m something of a dipstick because it’s easier than fighting their egos.”

Magnus groans weakly when the tip of a glossa slides over his pelvic plating.

“And because I know my crew- I keep tabs on everything as much as you after all- I know who works best with what kinda duties.”

A low laugh, like liquor, like rolling smog clouds.

“So I know how every, especially you, tick.”

Magnus whimpered, hating the sound, as those dulled claws tap-tap-tapped again; this time against the Enforcer’s array plating.

“Open up for me, Mags- c’mon~”

Magnus’s face was burning, hearing the silent slide of his valve and spike coverings flicking out of sight and mind as Rodimus hummed his approval. Magnus looked down, over the expanse of silver and blue, and gasped when he saw Rodimus licking lipplates. A twitch of the Captain’s spoiler was all the warning given before a too-hot glossa lapped teasingly at a valve that hadn’t seen use in… Magnus couldn’t remember how long.

Already, he was writhing within and without- gasping as his hips tilted up harshly as fanged dentae sank sharp bites against solid thighs and the Enforcer’s shoulders groaned from the sudden strain of a body built for war seeking pleasure he’d been denied for far too long.

Rodimus cheekily pulled away when Magnus’s motions grew frantic, waiting for the Enforcer to settle once again with a rev of a heavy engine, with a grind of dentae, with a breathy plea wrapped up in Rodimus’s name.

Servos, unscuffed finally and only dangerous in appearance, stroked over valvelips with gentle motions- easing carefully in with slow thrusts of first one- then two- then three-

Magnus’s head tilted back into the pillows cushioning it as his jaw fell open in a low moan as all four of Rodimus’s almost too-warm servos eased themselves into a slick valve. They curled, pulling free and pushing deeper with every motion until Magnus was panting open mouthed and already silently demanding an overload.

He heard the sound of something adjusting. He jerked slightly when he felt something slick and cool take the place of Rodimus’s hand and looked down with already dim optics.

Rodimus’s smile was absolutely carnivorous.

Magnus noted a quiet flicker of heat, chasing the slick sheen from Rodimus’s hand as the other held up that curious little control.

A tap of something; then that slick and cold something was easing forward, slipping past valvelips to press against and then past the first ring of calipers and making Magnus arch and rock against it.

A gentle weight on his abdomen made him open optic he hadn’t realized he’d allowed to shutter closed, and he looked up to the conniving face of Captain Rodimus Prime- His predator’s grin and fangs like starlight flickering in the berthroom’s dimmed illumination.

“You remember the safeword you chose in our first discussion?”

“Y-Yes Captain-”

“Repeat it for me.”, said Rodimus easily, tapping at the control to halt the machine’s movement, “Or you get nothing past this.”

“Tyrest.”

“Good.”

Another tap, and Magnus groaned thickly as a sizable toy settled in his already clenching valve. He lay, tense and panting and waiting for more to happen- and then his vision was overtake by Rodimus’s face. Magnus felt lipplates against his own, and gave a weak moan as Rodimus stole control of this from him with nearly no effort.

And then, the toy began to move. A slow and heavy pace, pushing deep and withdrawing easily, and Magnus’s optics rolled back as his chestplates rattled. Rodimus ended the kiss when Magnus thrashed, groaning for more, and the Captain obliged with only his Cheshire-cat’s grin and a tap of the control in his hand.

Magnus’s legs were spread wide, his hips angled up and his voice loud in the hab suite as he tugged hard at his bonds. Rodimus purred from the bottom of his chest, leaning forward with a hand against the bottom of Magnus’s chestplate keeping him steady atop the Enforcer’s frame. Something fond in his optics for a moment, and the soft snickt of his own panels opening. Magnus shuddered hard, optics already flickering grey-blue-white as overload sparked to life over his sensornet.

Another tap of that little remote; and Magnus couldn’t help but wail as the machine’s pace picked up, forcing his overload to ride the highs and lows of a sparkbeat and making the Enforcer’s legs shake. Rodimus’s own voice sounded- smooth and warm and hungry and Magnus felt something surround his optics and forced them back online.

A hungry noise escaped, realizing Rodimus had snuck a blindfold of sorts over optics that seemed to refuse to see properly.

“I don’t think you’re enjoying yourself enough, Mags.”

“Y-Yes I- nnnnnghPrimus- I am C-Capta-AH-”

Magnus nearly convulsed as he felt servos tracing along his thick spike, tracing his heartbeat with every thrust of the anchored toy and already leaking from his first overload.

“Nah.”, laughed Rodimus, “If this is any indication, Mags, you still need more, don’t ya?”

“Mm-MM- Y-yes ple-AH-PLEASE-”

Slick sounds in tandem now, and Magnus felt his temperature on a sharp and sudden rise. He heard Rodimus’s moan, felt the legs on either side of a blue waist tighten for just a moment, and then the weight was off his frame. He made a desperate and confused sound, blinking covered optics before offlining them completely- and his back arched at hands on his spike. Feeling it pushed gently against his frame only for Rodimus’s valve to slide over the shaft in a slow rock of sunset hips before a quick shift pushed the head against already clenching calipers.

Magnus felt his armor rattle as he fought against the urge to thrash- mouth hanging open as another overload radiated from his valve and the anchored toy began to vibrate after Rodimus murmured something soft but sweet and easy to hear.

“Love it when you look like this, Mags.”

The Enforcer shuddered hard, hips bucking and Rodimus gasping a scold with no real heat behind it as he sank farther down onto the Enforcer’s spike. The Captain moaned thickly, the sound lost in the broken vocalizations of the bound and desirous mech on the berth as Rodimus lifted his hips and dropped them in a cruel counter of the thrusting in and out of Magnus’s valve.

Magnus writhed, he gasped, he pleaded wildly as his spike throbbed as it was taken deep into wet heat and the machine pushed it’s toy deep into the Enforcer’s valve.

Magnus howled.

Several things happened at once.

His valve clenched hungrily, and the motions of the toy within it simply pressed harder against internal nodes and calipers and made his legs curl up slightly.

The binding around his arms snapped like twigs, letting his hands finally move to Rodimus’s hips and pull him down hard and trigger a dual overload.

The armor’s chestplate itself clattered open in a rush, having been shaking and rattling in increasing volume, and exposed Minimus himself- leaking steam and shaking from the inputs and outputs his frame had been experiencing while encased within.

Rodimus let his helm tilt back, moaning smoothly at the heavy spike pushed hard into his valve as Minimus culture-sharpened voice sounded off once again in needy tones from the feedback still looping through him.

With that Cheshire smile, Rodimus glanced down to hazy optics and condensation-decorated hunter green.

“Now that I’ve gotten through your armor, babe-”, purred the Captain, “How about you really let me rock your world?”

Minimus moaned weakly, panting even as steam leaked from his vents and he swore that in this moment; Rodimus was no Prime but surely an agent of Mortilus.

After all, in every story of temptation, it was always the most beautiful that fell the furthest.

“Y-Yes Captain.”, breathed Minimus.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a commissioned piece, for novacronums on Tumblr.]


End file.
